


A Special Gift

by King951



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU where everyone lived, Art by FrenchUnicorn, F/M, Porn with barely any plot, merukomu, merumugi, written as a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King951/pseuds/King951
Summary: Komugi gives a very sensual gift to her King.
Relationships: Komugi & Meruem (Hunter X Hunter), Komugi/Meruem
Comments: 21
Kudos: 286
Collections: MeruKomu Madness





	A Special Gift

**Author's Note:**

> A very special birthday gift for my amazing friend FrenchUnicorn ^_^

_Gorgeous[FrenchUnicorn](https://twitter.com/LeFrenchUnicorn) sketch that inspired this story._

Meruem sat upon the huge canopy bed, a turquoise-hued book clutched firmly within his hand. Surrounding him were dozens of pillows, all decorative and all deemed frivolous and unnecessary by the Ant King. Still, this was not his bedroom, and these were not his tastes. He sighed, shoving one of the puffed, plum-colored pillows to the floor. Komugi had told him to wait patiently. Patiently for _what_? Why were they even here in a rented room in a city he had no interest in visiting? If Komugi were not the one insisting upon their travel, he never would have selected this destination.

His tail darted forward, the stinger skewering a few strawberries still left over from dinner. He didn’t really care for the culinary delicacies of mankind, but sometimes, something like a piece of fruit would momentarily sate his appetite. At least, until he could indulge in a true delicacy: mankind.

He heard the click of the bathroom door, the blindingly bright light spilling into his much dimmer space. 

“Meruem-sama?” a nervous voice cooed from behind the door.

The King glanced up from his book, a tinge of annoyance in his tone, “I thought we agreed you would drop the honorifics, Komugi. I do not enjoy repeating myself.” 

There was a pause as she anxiously tried to gather her words. It stretched on a bit too long for the King’s liking, his frustration beginning to grow.

“I’m sorry Meruem-sa—Meruem,” she apologized, “I’m just a little nervous is all.”

Meruem closed the book completely, tossing it onto the bedside table with a plop. “Why are your emotions so turbulent?”

“Could you…could you shut your eyes, Meruem? I don’t want you to see me yet.”

This puzzled the King, “Are you nude? Hiding your unclothed form seems wholly unnecessary. My examinations were quite meticulous.”

“Meruem-sama!”

He could hear the deep-pink blush painting her cheeks. He chuckled, now completely invested in whatever his petite blonde had planned.

“Fine! I concede. Enter now, and you have my word I will not look.” The King shut his eyes, his tail unwittingly wagging beside him.

Komugi tiptoed into the bedroom, her fingers using the wall as a guide. When they arrived, she had spent over an hour painstakingly memorizing the layout of their space. The idea of tripping or embarrassing herself on such an important day distressed her. Meruem-sama needed to be completely satisfied with her performance.

Her fingers reached the slick edge of a mirror-inlayed vanity and she knew it was time to walk forward. Seventeen steps to the bed. Seventeen steps to be near Meruem-sama. She began to move, each planted footfall another count. When she reached ten, she paused. Surely, this would be a good place to present herself to Dear Leader. 

“M—Meruem-sama,” she softly bubbled, “you can look now.”

The King almost corrected her use of a formality, yet again, but thought better of it. After all, it would only delay this surprise and he was keen on having whatever she had planned. His eyes flittered open and a pleased hum drummed out of his grinning lips. He approved.

“Do you…do you like it Meruem-sama?”

The King’s eyes admired the woman’s body, hungrily consuming each detail like it were his last meal to be savored. Her petite form was bound in pale blue lace. Her shoes were short satin heels, each ankle strapped with a perfect bow. Along her slender legs, frail, sheer stockings were stretched. They ended at her creamy, porcelain thighs, each hem intricately embellished with flourishing hearts and delicate laced ruffles. Embroidered garters suspended down from a gorgeous bustier, each fastener securely clamped to the ruffled cuff of each pastel stocking. The King gazed longingly at the semi-sheer panties she wore, the fabric just translucent enough to thwart his ravenous eyes. 

He began to absentmindedly move as his eyes landed upon the swell of her perfect bust. The lacy cups of her bustier cradled each breast, cleavage displayed as a priceless prize; a bounty he intended to claim. Her dainty collarbones led up to her slim neck, and then to that face he absolutely adored. He admired her small, pink pout and how it seemed to glisten in the dim light, a rosy gloss staining each lip. 

“Come. Here,” he darkly commanded, his words dripping with undiluted lust. He moved to the foot of the bed, his tail slinking forward and wrapping around Komugi’s slim waist, pulling her closer.

“Mer—Meruem, no.”

The King paused, immediately confused. “You deny me?”

“Of course not,” she hummed, her hand lovingly stroking his tail as it coiled around her waist.

“Then why protest?” The King lifted her from the ground, his tail binding and securing her body as he brought her to rest beside him on the bed. As soon as his tail uncoiled from her core, he was already advancing, his palm running up the length of her leg in a long, sensuous stroke. His thumb hooked into a garter, preparing to set the fastener free and liberate her alabaster thighs. Her hand, however, swiftly stopped him.

“Do you know what day it is, Meruem-sama?”

“The day you cease addressing me as Meruem-sama?” he jested, his lips falling against the woman and slowly kissing up the sky-blue lace adorning her flat stomach.

“Mmm, maybe,” she laughed, “I guess you could ask for that as your gift.”

“My gift?”

“It’s your birthday, Meruem-sama.” She giggled as he ran his wet tongue along the hem of her bustier, tickling her sensitive skin.

He looked up from her stomach, staring at her fragile smile as it bubbled out his name. He never grew tired of hearing it. From her lips, his name was the most beautiful word in existence.

“Should I care?”

“Of course,” she grinned, finding his cheeks with her small palms. She pulled his face next to her own, her best attempt at stopping him before he became lost in his carnal cravings.

“Explain.”

He began to kiss along her slender neck, his broad tongue dragging along the side before sliding over her ear. She shivered and softly moaned as he gently sucked the lobe.

“I ca—can’t if you’re going to keep…to keep doing that,” she huffed out, her voice breathy and panting.

“Tell me some other time,” he purred while licking along the shell of her ear. Another moan escaped her lips, her toes desperately trying to curl within her satin shoes.

Almost lost to his touch, Komugi fought to find her resolve. If she failed to act now, all her plans would be for nothing, and she had spent so much time preparing for this night. 

“St—Stop, Meruem,” she insisted firmly yet playfully. She pushed his shoulders away and he ceased his intimate advances. This was not like her to impede his wants. Her cheeks darkened, a deep, cherry-red blush moving down her neck. “I have something special planned.”

The King smirked, rolling off his blonde beauty. “Intriguing,” he excitedly hummed, “continue.”

She sat up, running her hands across the delicate lace lingerie Pitou had been so helpful in obtaining. If it were not for the cat chimera, Komugi would have had a near impossible time preparing this trip for Dear Leader. Besides, the Royal Guard was the reason the gungi player knew when the King’s birthday even was.

Tucking her feet delicately beneath her, she spoke, “Meruem-sama, for humans, birthdays are really special. It’s when you get gifts and people do nice things for you because they’re happy you’re alive.” She felt his hand grasp hers, his fingers squeezing her palm affectionately. “I…I want to do something special for you, Meruem-sama, but I need you to let me.”

The King watched her flushed color spread even farther, the tips of her ears lighting up in abashment. He grinned, this entire birthday ordeal not sounding so bad. “Anything you require, I will allow.”

Komugi laughed giddily, bouncing up and down on the bed in sheer delight. “Promise?”

“You have my word.”

“Mmm…I need you to lay next to the headboard and shut your eyes.”

The King grinned wide, a faint blue blush tinging his green cheeks. This was new and unlike his usually shy and demure partner. His curiosity piqued. He could indulge this mischievous maiden.

Komugi felt the bed shift as her King moved towards the headboard. She waited for him to settle before continuing, “Are your eyes shut?”

“I gave you my word, did I not?”

Komugi excitedly crossed to the side of the bed and opened a drawer. There inside, she pulled out a velvet bag bound with a long drawstring. Unbinding the pouch, she freed two lengths of forest-green ribbon. Each wide band shimmered in the dim light of the room.

The King felt her fingers softly caress one of his hands before guiding it above his head. He felt something wrap around his wrist, securing him to one of the decorative iron rods of the headboard. 

“I know you can just break these,” Komugi shyly mumbled, “but, for me, at least _try_ to resist.”

“As you wish.”

“Good,” she giggled. She held the final length of ribbon in her hands, the velveteen finish both smooth and cool. Leaning down, she softly kissed his lips, purely and simply. A kiss full of admiration and genuine love. 

He felt the binding pass along his arm and the soft fabric tied around his wrist. “What now?” he cooed, his voice impossibly deep and rich.

Komugi shivered, her body tingling at his tone. His voice always made her feel so weak, especially when it dropped into such honey-dipped, sultry octaves. “Now, you let me take care of you.”

The King smirked, his tail coiling in anticipation as he waited impatiently for her touch. Only a few moments passed before he felt her small palm press against his bare chest. He sighed contently as she let her fingers slowly roam across his abdomen in featherlight strokes. Sliding one leg over his firm thighs, she mounted his form.

“Meruem-sama…you…you can look.”

His eyes sprung open impatiently, eager to, once again, take in all her elegant beauty. She had straddled him, her eyes half-lidded and full of want. A breathy sound escaped from deep in his throat as she haltingly rubbed her soft palms up the length of his torso. He felt his muscles ache in desperation. He shifted his palms slightly, the sound alerting Komugi.

“You promised you would try to hold back,” she whined while massaging the supple flesh of his neck.

“My word is absolute. I will not falter,” he insisted, his eyes hungrily devouring her form, “You do make it exceedingly difficult to restrain myself.” He smiled wickedly as his voice deepened, “Especially given you are the most beautiful creature I have ever gazed upon…and _absolutely_ _mine_ to ravish.”

Komugi shifted atop him, her body growing hot. An electrified tingle ran from the base of each ear and down her spine. That voice drove her wild.

“Let me have my way first,” she mischievously chirped out, her hands caressing his cheeks and finding his supple lips with her thumbs. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his own, ever so softly. Just enough to make him push forward and try to claim her. She giggled at his failed attempt.

“So be it,” he vexed, “but know that before this night ends, I _will_ have you… _however I please_.”

She trembled, a powerful energy jolting between her thighs. She absentmindedly began grinding herself against him, trying desperately to soothe the sensation. 

The King began to chuckle darkly, thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on her. “It seems I—ahh—”

His sentence was cut short as the woman lunged at him, her wet tongue wrapping around the width of his antenna and sliding slowly down to the tip. Meruem moaned, unable to control his reactions. She took the tip wholly in her mouth and gently sucked before letting it slip out with a pop. 

“My surrender is yours,” he playfully relented, his voice breathy and tinged with ecstasy. 

Komugi wasted no time as she began kissing down his neck. She reached his chest and slid the width of her tongue across his hardened pec, eliciting a low and carnal growl from the King. Her hands roamed against his abdomen, his chiseled features dipping and curving beneath her fragile fingertips. She continued her trail of kisses and sensual licks, his taste nutty and slightly sweet. 

When her fingers trailed down lower, she mischievously giggled. “That didn’t take much,” she cooed, her hand wrapping firmly around his hard shaft. The King shuttered in pleasure as she softly pumped his length against her small palm. 

“This reaction is what you hoped for, is it not?”

Komugi glanced up, her starlit eyes flashing open and drawing Meruem into their glimmering gaze. He smiled, biting his lip as she leaned down and kissed his lower abdomen. His heart pounded against his eardrums, the anticipation nearly breaking him. 

He tried to stifle a moan as she slid her wet tongue over the tip of his cock, the sound sending seismic jolts quaking between her legs. She hummed softly, the vibrations adding to his lusty distress.

The headboard shook, Meruem straining to hold back, desperate to free his hands and slide his fingers through her ivory hair. A white-hot flood tore through his veins as she slid her tongue down the entire length of his shaft, supplying the base with a lingering, wet kiss. He clinched his fists, the act being the only thing he could do to ebb his wild urge to ravish her.

She lowly giggled, thoroughly enjoying the effect her mouth had on him. She moved her tongue up his aching member once more, the slick tip stopping to massage the underside of the head before greedily thrusting much of his length within her warm mouth. His frustrated moan only added to her euphoria, her tongue swirling against the head, saliva dripping down his shaft and against the firm grip of her hand. His legs tensed as she began pumping her palm while simultaneously rolling her agile tongue against the twitching tip. He started to moan, unable to control himself. 

She tasted his salty-sweet precum, the flavor glossing her tongue and urging her to pump faster. Her free hand moved to the base of his cock and began massaging the sheath while she continued to slip his shaft farther and farther down her tight throat. 

“Kom—Komugi, I need you,” he huffed out, his eyes locked on her head bobbing against his member. With a slippery pop, she slid his length out of her mouth. She rolled her face to the side of his cock, her lustful, half-lidded eyes linking with his as she openly swirled her tongue against the head. “ _Now_ ,” he ordered; his mind lost in a desperate, lustful haze.

She raised her head, saliva dripping from her tongue, and defiantly taunted, “I'm not done.”

He growled frustratingly at her lack of obedience. Being denied drove him mad. He started to repeat himself, his voice cut off in a savage moan.

Komugi had returned to his throbbing cock, her tongue lapping against the length as her hand steadily pumped him towards climax. She moaned as his body started to strain harder, his shaft swelling against her throat. With a loud and breathy exhale, he came, the warm, citrusy liquid coating her tongue. His hands had broken free of their meager bindings, his fingers folded within her snow-white tresses and griped tightly as she swallowed every drop of his seed. She moaned, her throat vibrating against his girth.

She had barely relinquished his throbbing member when she felt his strong hands grasp her by the wrists. In a split-second she was hoisted up and thrown against the satin sheets and heaping plum-hued pillows. She went to move but the King straddled her form, imprisoning her beneath him. 

“You’re free!” she grieved, a fake and playful sadness dripping from her tone. 

“What was it,” Meruem asked, trailing feverish kisses up her neck, “that I promised?” He began to suck on the supple spot below her ear. He released it with a loud pop, her alabaster skin now red and marked.

“Ummm, let me think,” she tittered, softly moaning as he slid the strap of her bustier off her shoulder and began to lick the delicate line of her collarbone. She grabbed him by his crown, pulling his face to her own. “I think,” she began, her hand sensually sliding against the curve of his cheek, “you said you’d have me.” She paused, pulling his ear beside her pink pout. In a sultry whisper she cooed, “ _any_ way you want.”

He growled in approval, moving his lips to her chest. “What is the significance of my birthday that emboldens you so?” 

“I just want to—to make you ha—happy, Meruem—ahh-sa-ma,” she moaned, his mouth kissing and licking along her sternum before gliding against the swell of her heaving bust. He pulled a lacy cup down before caressing the curve of her breast in his palm. His tongue slid against the revealed nipple and he began to suck, the entire time reveling in the feeling of her thighs squirming for relief beneath him. With one more drawn out roll of his tongue he freed her breast and chuckled. 

“ _You_ _will_ ,” he declared with absolute confidence.

He rose up and surveyed his captured siren, his head casually resting upon his folded fist. His broad fingers began to trace the line between her breasts and down, down, _down_ to the hem of her delicate bodice.

“How important is this garment?” he smirked, his finger sliding beneath the frail lace and pulling it taut.

“Ehh? What do you mean?”

“Do you want it to remain…” he snapped the hem against her hipbone, “intact?”

Komugi swallowed hard, her thighs squeezing together as she listened to his sultry taunt. With quivering breath, she whispered, “do anything you want, Meruem-sama.”

He chuckled darkly, his lips descending upon her lower waist. He began kissing down the bustier and along the top of her panties, his hand sliding between her thighs and forcing her legs apart. She shook and gasped as his fingers ran down her silky stockings and rested upon her folded knee, pinning her to the bed. 

“Mer—Meruem-sama?”

He ignored her as he began kissing down the line of her panties, occasionally nipping at the delicate skin. He ran his tongue down to the lacy hem of her nylon, eliciting a desperate mewl from his prey. With barely any warning, his mouth returned and his tongue slid against her barely shielded sex in one long stroke. She cried out from the throbbing sensation.

“You are entirely delicious…” he hauntingly whispered, his tongue returning to slide against her once more, “…and so… _wet_.” 

Her face blushed in embarrassment as her hands flew down to push away his crown. He gave her no glance as his palms grasped both her wrists, binding them together in his sturdy hold. She heard his tail rise and then felt the smooth surface as it wound and constricted against her arms, locking her in place. She whined, unable to move and felt his hands slide away and return to her thighs, pulling them apart once more. 

Growling happily, he slid his tongue beneath the thin strap of her panties and pulled the material within his mouth. He savagely bit down before pulling back. The strap broke and dangled freely. In a few quick movements, the other strap was snapped, the lace panties torn away, her most vulnerable parts fully exposed. 

Komugi trembled as the cool air rushed against her vulva. Pounding rhythms beat against her chest as she felt his hand slide down the length of her leg. Her hips began to rotate and squirm as she waited, each second ticking by filled with absolute agony as she longed for him to keep going.

Finally, after hearing him snicker at her desperate, needy display, she felt his wet, warm tongue slide against her clit. She moaned deeply, his advance sending mind-numbing jolts through her stomach and chest. Almost as though her soul was violently trying to escape its shell.

He began to work his tongue in steady, swirling motions, her clit swelling within his mouth. It felt like her skin was on fire but also encased in ice, muddled sensations slipping and sliding from nerve to nerve. Her hips began to grind against his mouth, desperate to claim every single movement he orchestrated against her. 

She gasped as his tongue slipped deep inside of her, his upper lip still massaging her clit. Crying out, her hands tried to escape their bindings, and his tail coiled tighter around her wrists in response. Sweat began to coat her entire figure in a sparkling sheen, the skin shimmering in the dim light of the bedroom.

His hand slid down her leg and came to cup her rear, kneading the soft flesh within his palm. Without warning, she felt his broad thumb glide up against her dripping sex and begin to gently slide against her opening. His tongue returned to her clit, claiming it possessively. 

Her thighs flexed and her breath hitched as he pushed the start of his thumb within her. Succumbing to the rush, she tried to push against his head with her now free thigh, her body beginning to build in pressure. He hummed against her as his tail quickly unwound from her hands and instead coiled around her leg, pulling it open again. Her hands rushed down to his head, each finger desperately kneading against the hard shell of his crown. He slid his thumb in even farther, his fingers massaging and cupping her ass while his other hand and tail kept her vulnerable to his advances.

Her pelvis ground against his face as he continued to roll his tongue against her clit. She quaked and shook. She desperately mewled and begged. “Ah—ahh—Meru-em-SA-MAAAA!”

Her body tensed and spasmed as a wild wave of pleasure flooded her form. She gripped tightly against the brim of his crown as her thighs fought, yet failed, to desperately snare his head within their grasp. She trembled, her toes trying to curl within her shoes and legs going rigid against his strong hand and tail. Her mind became soaked in euphoric bliss, eyes rolling back, and mouth opening wide in a silent, satisfied cry.

He kept lapping against her hungrily and savoring her taste as she grew impossibly wet. When her muscles finally shook in that final tremble and willingly surrendered, he pulled away, licking her sweetness from his lips as his tail finally released her bound ankle. She collapsed against the bed, her entire body limp, mind fuzzy, and clit still throbbing. 

She felt him shift and climb atop her, his hands roaming against the lace of her bustier as she continued to quake. His tail moved and slid against her thigh as it climbed higher. She gasped as she felt the cool stinger glide beneath the hem of her lingerie. Before she even had time to speak, she felt the length of the bodice rip and the cold air swell against her naked breasts. With lightning speed and perfect precision, the garters snapped and the garment was thrown to the floor. She laid there before him now, wearing only her silk stockings and satin shoes. 

He hummed approvingly, his hand cupping her breast as his thumb massaged tiny circles against her hard nipple. He took the supple flesh into his mouth, his tongue lapping against the underside of her breast as his hand continued to knead the soft, pale-porcelain skin.

“Meruem-sama.”

He raised his head and looked towards her half-lidded, bliss-filled eyes. The blue irises seemed to glimmer; her expression one of warmth and absolute admiration. He smiled, sliding against her as his lips came to claim her own. They began to kiss passionately, Komugi gliding her palms against his sculpted shoulders and back. She longingly mewled into his mouth as she felt his hard shaft slide against her opening.

The King playfully laughed against her tongue, her desperation filling his mind with nearly uncontrollable lust. “Do you want me, Komugi?” he purred, his voice deep and carnal.

“Yes, please,” she begged, her fingers gripping tight against his shoulders.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You.”

“ _Say it_.”

“I belong to _you_ , Meruem-sama. I’m… _I’m yours_.”

He growled approvingly before inching the head of his shaft inside of her. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against the shell of her ear and confidently whispered, “and I’m _**yours**_.” 

Komugi cried out as his hard length pushed deep inside of her. Meruem moved to claim her mouth, swallowing her moans as his cock filled her. He began to slide out slowly while enjoying the tight, wet squeeze of her muscles contracting against his shaft. He paused, only plunging back inside when he heard her desperate whine. He began picking up speed, his length pumping deep within her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands clung to his neck as she tried to force him closer to her body, her mind unwilling to recognize it as impossible. She felt consumed with a need to have him even deeper. She began to grind against him, increasing their fevered friction. 

His mind began to fog over as he continued to thrust within her. He could feel his climax approaching.

“Komu—gi,” he growled, “ **say my name**.”

“Meruem-sama,” she moaned, her brows knitted in ecstasy.

“ _Louder_.”

“ _Me—Meruem-sama!_ ” His shaft began to swell inside her.

“ ** _Louder_**!”

“ ** _MERU-EMMM_**!” 

Her muscles contracted around his length as she climaxed, the untamed spasms sending him into a carnal daze as he came deep inside. He gripped the sheets, electric jolts jumping from nerve to nerve as he found release. 

Meruem collapsed against her; his shaft still encompassed by her warmth. He felt her hand against his face, stroking him lovingly as he fought to catch his breath. She was the only creature in existence who could reduce him to this state, and that fact positively thrilled him. 

“Mmm,” Komugi hummed, “you’re always so good.”

“That, my dear, is because you feel absolutely inconceivable.” He moved to her side, pulling her form flush against his chest before kissing her snow-white hair. He inhaled deeply, his tail skillfully slipping off both of her shoes before pulling the blanket around them. “I do, however, have an inquiry. Why travel so far? Our own bed would have sufficed, would it not?”

Komugi softly giggled, snuggling closer to the King. “Because we have an adventure tomorrow. This city has the world’s largest library.”

His eyes flashed open and he smiled warmly. “Hmm, you truly are my perfect Queen,” he hummed. “I love you,” he kissed her head tenderly, “so much.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered, yawning deeply. “Goodnight, Meruem.”

“Goodnight, Komugi. I will be here when you wake up.”

She was already fast asleep, her lips smiling as she set off to explore a beautiful and perfect dream. He, too, began to grow tired, content with his love safe in his strong arms. The last thing he thought, as his mind began to peacefully drift away, was how his birthday was a day he would always look forward to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my very first time writing erotica, and it was written as a birthday gift for my very awesome friend FrenchUnicorn. I hope you had a great time! 
> 
> If you're looking for more MeruMugi, please check out my novel: _[Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397707)_
> 
> Like comics? Check out a fancomic I collaborated on with the amazing artist FrenchUnicorn: _[Puzzling Encounters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762132)_
> 
> Read about Meruem and Komugi in a previous life. 1920s mobster AU with a very sexy human Meruem: _[Playing for Keeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371462)_


End file.
